herofandomcom-20200223-history
Velvet
Velvet is the princess of the destroyed kingdom of Valentine and is the granddaughter of the mad King Valentine. She is the twin of Ingway and daughter of Princess Ariel and Demon Lord Odin. She is Odin's first born daughter and the older half-sister of Griselda and Gwendolyn. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version and Michelle Ruff in the English version, both of whom also voiced Carl Clover . Personality She is described to be a very serious and independent young woman with a lot of issues, but only because she has gone through a lot of problems in her life as an outcast to both her grandfather and initially her whole nation when the people of Valentine heard that she and her brother were the children of the enemy. But, despite all of these troubles, she tends to be a sweet, kind and even motherly woman. She is also very determined to succeed in her goal to prevent Armageddon and save all of Erion. She has a deep hatred for her father, the Demon Lord, because she believed that he left her, her brother Ingway and their mother; and that he did not care if they all were to be killed by her grandfather. She also denies that he loved or even cared about them, saying that if he did love them he would have done something to prevent her mother's death, or at least save her and Ingway from a life of suffering under their grandfather. She has a great fear of her grandfather despite him being dead and even believed that he would return (which, to her horror, indeed happened). This is because when she was young he used to torture her and Ingway by whipping them (although Ingway said that Velvet was whipped more times than him). Her fear of him causes her to even still obey him despite knowing what he is planning. Throughout her life she has been haunted by the choice she and Ingway made: to reject their mother in front of their grandfather in order to live; and believed that by being tortured by King Valentine, and accepting the curse in the last letter their mother wrote to them, was the only way to earn her forgiveness. When she first met Cornelius and fell in love with him, she found new hope and meaning in her life, giving her a reason to want to prevent Armageddon from occurring. She continues to love him despite him being turned into a Pooka, and helps in finding away to return him and her people back to their human forms. She also cares for her brother Ingway (despite his tendency to betray her) and her half-sister Gwendolyn, who is actually jealous of Velvet being the most loved daughter and child of their father, while Velvet is jealous of Gwendolyn herself, thinking that she is Odin's most beloved daughter. But despite the two women's initial dislike of each other, Gwendolyn helped Velvet once to escape fom being executed by General Brigan who was blackmailing Odin, because she knew that their father would be heartbroken if Velvet were to die. This then causes Velvet to worry for Gwendolyn and makes her accept Gwendolyn as her younger sister. She also became even more furious at Odin when he exiled Gwendolyn and placed a sleeping spell on her. Alignment Velvet is under or between both the Chaotic Good and Lawful Neutral alignment through out the whole game. But she is more of someone who is under the Lawful Good alignment.﻿ Appearance ﻿Velvet wears a revealing outfit - she contains her hair in a red cap decorated with black lace and golden star ornaments. Her top covers her breasts and leaves her midriff open. She wears a red half-skirt with a dark drapery around her hips, and black stockings, finishing with black slippers. It makes her seem like a gypsy (this is no surprise as she is called the Witch of Elrit Forest and that gypsies are often accused for using witchcraft). She also has fairly long, blond hair as revealed when she was held captive in Titania. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Aristocrats Category:Princess Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes